In regard to networks provided by telecommunications carriers, communication of a telephone audio signal using the synchronous optical network (SONET) or the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) has conventionally been the mainstream. However, packet communication based on the Internet protocol (IP) has increasingly gained popularity in recent years. An increase in traffic due to a rapid increase in the number of Internet users has encouraged the establishment of high-speed and large-capacity networks (40 Gbps and 100 Gbps, for example). As packet communication increases in speed and capacity, processing frequency of individual functional blocks in each communication device increases. This leads to an increase in power consumption, which in turn causes heat generation in the device. If the heat generation exceeds a predetermined value, thermal runaway occurs in the device and causes device failures, such as abnormal operation. Accordingly, it is important to implement an adequate heat suppression measure.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/129638A1
As a measure for suppressing heat generation associated with an increase in power consumption, a conventional technology proposes to perform transmission rate control according to a measured temperature. For example, there is a disclosed technique for controlling a frame sending quantity according to a measured temperature (see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/129638A1, for example). However, the conventional technology does not have a system for managing variably configurable association groups (profiles) of transmission rates associated with individual ports or individual transmission flows. As a result, the conventional technology is not capable of readily making changes in settings of the transmission rates in order to vary the transmission rates according to the heat generation temperature.